


[PODFIC] Owed, by copperbadge

by Thimblerig



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunkenness, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostitution, but really it's quite a nice story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Vimes owes Rosie more than money.





	[PODFIC] Owed, by copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Owed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831317) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 

_"Ah, Rosie," he moaned, staring up at the ceiling as she helped him kick off his boots. "I'm a ter'ble copper. Mos' noto...oro...ri...orius woman in th'city, an' on Sarge's beat. An' will he 'rest her? He will not."_

_"I've always been grateful for that, Sam Vimes," Rosie replied, as she put a kettle on the stove._

_"Be 'shamed to arst you. Be 'shamed. All you done. All you done f'r me. Ungrateful. To 'rest you."_

_"You're damned right," Rosie replied. "Orange or black, Sam?"_

_"Orange," he replied. "With a shotinnit."_

_"I think you've had enough for tonight, don't you?"_

_"Nuffa what?"_

_"Anything you want more of," answered the Seamstress calmly. "You want to sleep on the couch, or on the bed?"..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ivy2IqqsEOLFYpiTN8EaUMZHkGyd82vH/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used:  
Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit; Music Editor
> 
> Music:
> 
> “Arkansas Traveller” by ecfike https://freesound.org/people/ecfike/sounds/135127/ (CC0)
> 
> Cover Art:
> 
> “Unknown American prostitutes, 1890s” from https://www.inkedmag.com/pop-culture-2/unseen-photos-of-early-american-prostitution
> 
> And “Beverley Borough police constable 1865 (archive ref POL-3-11-6-2b)” Public Domain (East Riding Archives)


End file.
